Momma's Boy
|todo = Follow Santo. Kill Santo. (Optional)}} Momma's Boy is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony that protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez does for his mother, Adriana Lopez. Plot Luis learns that his mother, Adriana has amassed a debt after losing her job and has turned to a shady loan shark named Mr. Santo. Santo is pleasant with Luis' mother, but when alone with Luis, threatens to burn her house and belongings. Mr. Santo creates a plan to fix an underground fighting match with the L.C. Cage Fighters - a group Luis was affiliated with before his prison term - and earn a hefty sum off the betting, enough to pay off the debt. Although wary of the loan shark, Luis reluctantly agrees. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Follow Santo. *Beat up the chef *Beat up the ruffian *Beat up the hobo, or get your health below half and take a dive *Kill Santo. (This objective only needs to be completed if Luis beats up the hobo and doesn't take a dive in the third round) '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in under 3:10 Take less than 10% damage Use the crowd to hold an opponent for easier attacking Use a counter attack to knock out an opponent Walkthrough Santo will walk Luis to the ring's entrance, which is in an alleyway one block south of his mother's house. Luis gains free entry into the fighting area for this mission. The player will then receive an overview of the fighting area, and the betting booth outside the ring, which can be visited once the mission is completed. As the match begins, the player will receive the standard tutorial for melee combat as he is fighting. The right shoulder button is changed from cover to taunt, and Luis can punch fighters against populated walls to get help from the crowd. Luis is instructed to defeat the first two fighters: the first fighter is a bulky chef, and the second is a muscular ruffian. Santo will tell Luis to take a dive against the third fighter, who is a scrappy hobo that has fought him in the past. Should Luis proceed to take down the third fighter, Santo will scold him and threaten to burn his mom's house. He then pulls a knife on him, and Luis will be able to kill him. If he takes the dive, Santo will acknowledge his mother's debt as paid and never physically show up again. Video Walkthrough After the Mission If Luis did take a dive during the third ground (allowing Santo to live), a call later in the game will indicate Santo is still social with Luis' mother, but she no longer owes him any money. Luis will be able to return to the fighting scene to brawl for cash and the Bear Fight achievement for a $100 entry fee, or spectate the fight and bet money on other fighters for a $50 entry fee. Luis' mother's next mission, Corner Kids, will be unlocked. Trivia *Choosing to take a dive requires Luis to lose half of his health, thus preventing 100% gold completion for this mission. As such, it is likely that killing Santo as a result of winning the third round is the canon choice. *The player will not be able to use Luis' cellphone while fighting Santo. This is probably due to being unable to use it during cage fights, and is still in effect during Santo's fight. It is unknown if there is any trick to counter the glitch. *There is a glitch in this mission that gives an infinite loading time after the first cutscene, or after Luis wins the cage fights and are about to fight Santo. This also happens during High Dive. Navigation }} es:Momma's Boy pl:Momma's Boy ru:Momma's Boy Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions Category:Choices